


Sentry's Crush

by Not2BeRecognized



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not2BeRecognized/pseuds/Not2BeRecognized
Summary: Engineers buildings are alive and have feelings. one of them has a crush on something.
Relationships: Sentry/Sentry Buster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sentry's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad idea  
> copied from google docs

The Sentry had a long day at work. She was sapped 4 times but only was down once, thanks to her dad. Engie always tries to take care of her during battle but he has so many other things to do. He carried Sentry back to the base in his toolbox. Sentry felt safe in the box. No spies trying to sap her, no pipe bombs flying at her, no fire or bullets, just a comforting dark.  
Once at the base Engie carefully removed her from the tool box and looked her over.  
"Well what do we have here?" Engineer said softly when he noticed some of the bolts holding one of Sentry's guns on were lose.  
He got his wrench and tightened them. Sentry heard someone call for Engie.  
"I have to go, but I'll be back," he said as he patted the top of her central missile launcher. He left the workshop, turning off the lights as he closed the door leaving Sentry alone.

"Hey, Sentry," whispered Dispenser.  
"What," Sentry sighed, slightly annoyed.  
"How much damage do you think you did today?" Dispenser and Sentry had a rivalry on whether dispenser could hear more or if Sentry could do more damage.  
"Oh, you know, around 10,000," Sentry said coolly.  
Dispenser scoffed and remained quiet, clearly a victory for Sentry.  
One of the teleporters piped up,"we did a lot today too!"  
"You did do a lot of work," Sentry agreed.  
She saw the constant stream of mercenaries that traveled through Engie's nest.  
The teleporters played a major role, bringing the mercs back to battle as quickly as possible, but they always felt left out, especially the Teleporter entrance. She was left alone for the most part, right outside spawn.  
"I don't think dad upgraded us to level 3 today," the Teleporter Exit said sadly.  
They are often forgotten when the mercs are not constantly dying, leaving the teleporters at low level. Dispenser and Sentry on the other hand were always fully upgraded several times per day.

A bright light suddenly filled the workshop, revealing Engie at the door.  
"Sorry y'all but I need to go ahead and sleep. I won't have time to fix ya up as much as I wanted to. We got a big day tomorrow," Engie explained with his head down.  
He liked working on his machines after a long day of fighting. It helped him relax.  
Sentry and the other machines chattered sadly.  
"Now girls, you don't need to act like that," Engie scolded the machines.  
They stopped, Engie sighed and left the room.

Sentry was startled when the alarms went off to wake the mercenaries. It happened most days but it was still surprising. Engineer came in and started to quickly pack Sentry, Dispenser and the Teleporters, into their boxes.  
"The administrator said we wouldn't be fighting the usual group today," he explained while running around the workshop collecting scrap and tools. He took his toolboxes to the mercs van they used to get to that day's location.

Engie looked around the place the administrator sent them. It looked like a small old west town. He surveyed the area to find the best place to set up. He walked up a staircase that led up to the top of one on the buildings. Walking over to the edge he could see a cliff and in the distance a blue vehicle of some kind.  
"Well this must be the perfect spot," Engie said out loud.  
Sentry's toolbox was placed first. Sentry deployed in a location she had never seen before.  
"Where are we?" Sentry said quietly to herself.  
"I don't know exactly, but we are still in the desert," Engie said, having heard Sentry while deploying Dispenser.  
A voice boomed from everywhere,"round begins in 60 seconds,"

After 60 second Sentry could see something running from the thing on the cliff. As they got closer she could see that they were robots. They were blue tinted and sorta looked like the mercenaries. A wave of robots jumped off the cliff and Sentry did her job and shot them.  
After a bit the voice of the administrator's voice announced,"Attention, engineers! We've got a Sentry Buster!"  
Sentry got scared, that did not sound good. She continued shooting, knowing that her dad, Engie, would protect her. In a momentary break in the attack Sentry turned toward the cliff. She felt herself heat up as she laid eyes on a tall figure running down to the edge of the cliff. It jumped down to where the mercs were waiting, but it ignored them, running straight to the staircase leading up to where Sentry was set up. Sentry was in awe of the tall robot.  
"Sentry! You need to shoot!" Dispenser yelled.  
She did not hear her. The Sentry Buster came right up next to Sentry, crouched and began to beep. Sentry looked up at the Sentry Buster's torso, then everything went black.

Sentry was not redeployed during the battle, because it ended soon after her destruction. She woke up to her father's relieved face.  
"Glad your up and runnin' again. I was worried," Engie said.  
"What happened?" Sentry said groggily.  
Dispenser spoke before Engie could,"You stopped shooting, letting that thing explode next to you," she said with disdain,"you made us lose the battle,"  
Sentry looked up and Engie,"Is that actually what happened? Did I cause us to lose,"  
Engie looked away as to not show his disappointment,"yes, it is true," he knelt down to get on Sentry's level,"but it was also my fault. I was not there to help you,"  
Sentry was about to say something, but before she could someone called for Engineer.  
He walked away without saying anything else.

When the door closed, Teleporter Exit asked,"so, why did you freeze?"  
If Sentry could blush she would be.  
She let out a small giggle,"well, I saw that shiny blue paint," Sentry started to say and looked away.  
Dispenser was surprisingly quiet.  
"I may not know a lot about love, but it sounds like you love her," Teleporter Entrance accused her playfully.  
Dispenser was trying desperately to hold back a laugh.  
"No! That is not it," Sentry said, clearly lying.

The next day Sentry was set up in the same spot. When the administrator announced that the Sentry Buster was coming, Engie came and picked up Senstry to move her away. Sentry was sad that she wasn't able to see Sentry Buster. The Sentry Buster exploded where she just was. Engie replaced her in her spot then ran off to go help. The mercs ended up winning that time with the full help of Sentry. 

The next time Sentry had to fight the robot army, the mercs were having a bad day so the bomb carrying robot got very close to the goal. While Engine was either dead or trying to fight the robots with his gun, the Sentry Buster arrived. Dispenser and Teleporter Exit had been moved farther back to be more helpful, leaving Sentry alone on the roof. Before the Sentry Buster got into position, Sentry called out to it.  
"Hey, we are alone right this second, why don't we talk for a moment,"  
The Sentry Buster paused,"alright," the Sentry Buster said in a feminine voice.  
They talked about nothing, but both had a great few minutes alone. The moment was cut short by Engie coming up the stairs to make sure she was not down.  
"Sentry!" He yelled,"what is goin' on here!"  
"I can explain," Sentry said, panicked.  
Sentry Buster stayed silent. Engie started to approach, clearly angry. When he got close enough, the Sentry Buster crouched and exploded.

Again, Sentry was not deployed until she was back at home.  
"What were you thinking?" Engie said upset,"you aren't supposed to talk to the enemy,"  
"I-I I just thought that, well she,"Sentry began but then got cut off by Engineer.  
"she, SHE! Sentry, I don't understand how you could be friends, potentially more than friends, with something that could destroy you!" He yelled.  
Sentry shied away from him.  
"I am forbidding you from seeing Sentry Buster," Engie concluded.  
"But," before Sentry could say more, Engie left slamming the door behind him.  
"Looks like someone is in trouble," Teleporter Entrance said, even though it was horrible timing.  
"Wow, I didn't realize," Sentry said back sarcastically.  
No one said anything else, because it was not the time. Sentry was angry, she would not be able to see the bot of her dreams again without her destroying her. Engie would keep his word if it kills him, which it probably would.

The next day the mercs had off. Engie avoided his workshop, which was not like him. In the workshop, Dispenser was trying to come up with a plan with Sentry to allow her to see Sentry Buster again.  
"I'll help you meet Sentry Buster alone, but you'll owe me," Dispenser said to Sentry.  
"Why would you help me?" Sentry said, suspicious.  
"I like the idea of you owing me," Dispenser responded smugly.  
"Fine, what's your plan," Sentry said.  
Dispenser explained her plan,"ok so, next mission, if you use more ammo than normal, then dad will have to get more metal. If we can get him to use up all the beer by ammo packs then he'll have to get one of the ones further away. That should leave you enough time."  
"I don't know how well that will work, but it is worth a shot," Sentry said hopefully.

It was the day for Dispenser and Sentry to conduct their plan. When the round started, Sentry started firing before the robots had jumped off the cliff. She knew that they couldn't get hurt yet, but it was all part of the plan. Engie was starting to get annoyed that Sentry was using more ammo and it didn't help that this round had more robots than the mercenaries were used to causing Sentry to get hit more.  
"Damnit!" Engie yelled when Dispenser was out of metal.  
He left the rooftop to go find an ammo box.  
Conveniently, the administrator announced,"a Sentry Buster has entered the area!"  
"Now's your chance," Dispenser whispered.  
Sentry started to shake with anticipation of being near her strong tall crush.

Engie was on his way back from getting the large ammo box, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, he was hit by a critical rocket from the large soldier that had come into the area.  
“How could you all die at once?” the administrator's voice said.  
This made Sentry even more excited, she knew no one would be able to stop her from talking to Sentry Buster now.  
Sentry’s metal angel came into view, the sun reflecting off her fresh coat of blue paint.  
Sentry Buster ran up to Sentry,”Hey there,” She said, she would probably give a wink if she had a face.  
Sentry looked up at her tall form,”I love you, I want to be with you forever, but my dad said I can never see you again,” Sentry explained, telling Sentry Buster everything.  
Sentry Buster stopped for a moment, “I want to be with you too,” she seemed to slowly look from side to side,“I don't see your dad here at the moment, so he cant stop me from doing this,”  
Sentry felt herself lift off the ground. It was a different feeling than being carried in the tool box, it felt more freeing. She ignored the fact that Sentry Buster didn't have any arms, as she was placed on top of her robot girlfriend. One of the Hertz horns on Sentry Buster’s head had to retract to allow this.  
“Where are we going?” Sentry asked.  
“Somewhere where we can live in peace,” Sentry Buster responded.  
Sentry Buster started to run away from the battle, using her long legs to jump up the cliff. They ran deep into the desert to make a new life.

When Engie respawned he looked at his construction PDA, he was unable to get any information about Sentry. He used Teleporter Entrance to get to where he had the nest set up.  
“DISPENSER, WHERE THE HELL IS SENTRY?” he yelled upon not seeing Sentry.  
“I don't know,” Dispenser said cooly, not telling the entire truth.  
“DAMIT!” Engineer said, realizing he screwed up.  
He would likely never see Sentry again.

**Author's Note:**

> A Hertz horn are the spike things on a sea mine


End file.
